can i crash at your place tonight
by earlgreymilktea
Summary: "Me and my buddies vandalized your backyard trampling your mini garden in the process. Now I feel really shitty cause you're really upset about this. Look I'll help fix it okay just stop with the sad faces." au - or, in which Daichi's not a bad person, he just has bad choices in friends, and Suga's got a little ceramic garden and the face of an angel. [daisuga]


**bc i realized i never wrote a proper daisuga even though they're the first hq ship i fell in love with and also bc i love long suffering daichi at the hands of bokut+kuro.**

 **also i was so tempted to title this "i came in like a wrecking ball"**

* * *

"Fuck you, Kuroo," is all Daichi can wheeze out as he bolts down the street with the rest of the crew, which, unfortunately, he is a part of. Not like he had much choice in the matter, as they are, technically, his only friends, and without them he wouldn't be able to afford the rent of his current apartment.

What he could definitely do without, though, is the drunken party all-nighters, the crazy pranks, the _running away from the police for vandalising public property_. He glances back over his shoulder, where the distant sounds of sirens and shouting are still ringing in his ears loud and clear. He keeps running.

Even though he works out on a regular basis and plays volleyball with the boys on the weekends, Daichi can feel his lungs burning and hear his legs screaming in protest as he tears down the street after the hooting Bokuto, the maniacally giggling Kuroo, and the half-naked Tanaka and Nishinoya. He doesn't even remember when they took off their shirts or how they can even stand the chilly evening air, but he's been dragged into these nightmarish shenanigans way too many times to be surprised.

He now wishes he had been smart like Kenma and just stayed in his room, ignoring these doofuses when they began their regular ruckus at eleven o'clock. Unfortunately, Daichi couldn't stand their noise and somehow managed to get himself into this mess. Again.

"Daichi, we're gonna leave you behind!" Bokuto waves up ahead, his black-white hair still ridiculously spiked up despite the late hour.

"Screw you guys," he calls back, following them as they take a sharp left. Kuroo is still cackling with unadulterated glee, while the other two are whooping and swinging their shirts around like they're at a pep rally or something. When Daichi finally catches up to them, they're trying to climb a fence.

"What are you doing?" hisses Daichi, nursing a stitch in his side.

"Getting away from the police!"

Kuroo is helping Tanaka boost Bokuto over the fence while Nishinoya literally just spidermans his way up the wooden wall and vaults over the top as if he's training for the Olympics or just a stunt double role in that new Shingeki no Kyojin movie. Daichi gapes as they all tip themselves over the fence, giggling madly and swaying as they go.

"That's somebody's _backyard!_ " he protests, but Kuroo just shakes his head at him.

"Come on, man, we're all pretty much broke right now, so no one's going to bail you out. It's just a short cut. We'll be gone before anyone finds out."

Daichi hesitates for a moment more, but the growing wail of sirens makes the decision for him. He quickly hauls himself up, reaching for the hand Kuroo holds out to him. They both go tumbling over the fence, landing on soft grass and flowers and a little ceramic village?

"Aw, fuck, I think I broke something," groans Kuroo, sitting up and rubbing his back. He glances over at Daichi, who is still face down on the grass. "You alright, bro?"

Daichi groans. "I regret ever having met you."

"Nah, man, you really don't." Kuroo pats him on the back goodnaturedly. "Come on, gotta split before we get caught, yeah?"

As soon as the words leave his mouth, there's shouting on the other side of the fence and thundering footsteps. They stare at each other, eyes wide, the alcohol in their system drying up quickly. Kuroo is up on his feet in a flash, while Bokuto is on the other side of the yard, whisper-shouting, "Go, go, go!"

Cursing his friends and his own miserable luck, Daichi staggers to his feet as well, but unfortunately he isn't as agile as the rest of them-or maybe he just haven't had enough practice in _running from the police_ -so he has to think quick and ends up flattening himself to the side of the house as flashlights bob past.

When the lights and footsteps fade after a few terrible, life-flashing-before-his-eyes minutes, Daichi breathes out a sigh of relief. He glances over at the end of the yard, where his friends are nowhere to be found, because of course they'd escape and leave him behind. He sighs, not really blaming them, because if they were caught once more they'd probably be suspended or even expelled. It's really his own fault for not stopping them in the first place.

He's scratching his head contemplating what to do now when a sudden noise behind him makes him jump about a foot in the air. Spinning around, he comes face to face with a- frying pan?

"Who are you, and why are you in my backyard?" A quiet, stern-sounding voice hisses in the dark, and Daichi blinks. And then blinks some more.

Behind the frightening frying pan is a boy that looks about his own age, skin pale like a vampire's under the moonlight, silver hair messy from sleep, and amber eyes glaring a hole into Daichi's face. He's only in a t-shirt and boxer shorts with what looks like little crows on them, but he stands in front of him defensively, holding the frying pan with intimidating steadiness. If Daichi wasn't still slightly intoxicated and lingering too long on the little mole under the stranger's left eye, he'd definitely be running the other way because-yeah, the guy looks like he spends his time doing origami and donating to charities and probably modeling for some fashion agency, too, why not-but right now, with a frying pan pointed at Daichi's face and an unimpressed scowl etched on the handsome stranger's face, he looks like he can take Daichi down, regardless of how much bulkier Daichi's frame may be.

"I'm not dangerous, I promise!" Daichi holds up his hands, backing away slightly. The other boy does not loosen his death grip on the frying pan. Daichi starts to babble, hoping tonight is not the night that he ends up dying at the hands of a beautiful stranger. "Look, this has just been a crazy night, they-my friends, I mean, unfortunately they're my friends-they decided it was a good idea, but it really wasn't, and I tried stopping them, honest, but-I mean, alcohol was involved, and drunk Kuroo and Bokuto never equals good news-now the skate park's all-I don't even know where they got the spray paint-then the cops came, so we started running-and we kind of climbed your fence-they really can't afford another mark on their record, you know-"

The stranger lowers the frying pan, but he isn't looking at Daichi anymore. Instead, his eyes are trained across the yard, at the fence that Daichi and his regrettable friends climbed over. The suspicious scowl has disappeared, but in its place a terrible, tragic frown has formed. Daichi swears he can see his lip trembling.

"Um, are you-"

"My garden!" The boy drops the frying pan, moving into the yard. "All my flowers! My plants, my babies! My-" There's a weird screeching sound coming from the boy's lips, and Daichi flinches. He flinches even harder when the boy suddenly falls to his knees before the indeed trampled garden that Daichi failed to notice before. "Nooooo!" the boy wails, leaning over something on the ground.

Timidly, Daichi steps closer. "Um, are you... okay?"

"No!" The boy lifts his head, glaring at Daichi. "Look what you've done to Hinata!"

 _Who?_ Daichi barely has time to wrap his woozy mind around this new development before something is shoved into his face for the second time in the span of five minutes. This time, instead of a makeshift weapon, are the broken halves of what looks like a small ginger-headed garden gnome.

"I... uh. I'm sorry?"

The boy looks down at the poor garden gnome in his hands, his expression screaming devastation and anguish. "He was a gift, too. A new one for the team, he was like the baby-oh no, what am I going to tell Kageyama!"

Daichi is starting to feel bad. Well, it wasn't like he wasn't feeling bad before, but now, with the stranger's face all scrunched up and adorably-cough, he means cutely, no, ugh, never mind- _sad_ , Daichi can't help that twinge of guilt in his heart. Anyone with a clear conscience would feel bad; it isn't like Daichi is a bad person, he just doesn't make particularly good choices in friends.

"Look, um, I'm really sorry about breaking your... uh, gnome-"

"Hinata! His name is Hinata and he's _dead_!"

"I'm sorry about killing Hinata!" Daichi holds up his hands. He really shouldn't have taken that third can of beer Kuroo handed him. "I'm sorry about my friends trampling your little garden too, okay, I'll make it up to you, I swear- um, I can buy you another gnome-"

"No, you can't. Hinata is priceless! Kageyama is going to kill me!" The boy lifts the two broken pieces of the tiny clay man, his face crumpled and Daichi blanches at the thought of seeing tears in the corners of those amber eyes.

His hazy mind is still going, _Who the hell is Kageyama?_ but he shakes his head in an attempt of trying to clear his growing alcohol-induced migraine. "Look, please, keep your voice down, and please calm down. I really am sorry for ruining your garden and breaking your-Hinata-and because I'm not an asshole like my friends-who ditched me, again-anyway, I really want to make it up to you, so, like, if there's anything I can do-please don't start crying, I can't handle crying-and you're too pretty to cry-"

The stranger blinks at him, seemingly startled out of crying. He tilts his head. "Did you just... call me pretty?"

Daichi gulps. He doesn't get a chance to answer, though, because the next second there's loud footsteps on the other side of the fence and flashlights bobbing. He dives to the ground, while the other boy stares at him in alarm.

"Please don't tell them I'm here, please please please-"

The boy stands and walks over to the fence, where the lights and loud voices are gathering. "Excuse me? What's going on?"

"Sir, have you seen a couple of boys, college-aged, probably intoxicated, running through the area? We suspect them to be vandalizing public property and rowdy behaviour, and they were last sighted in this neighbourhood. If you have any information, please let us know."

"I see." Daichi holds his breath and for a few silent seconds where he can just make out the other boy's silver hair, he's terrified he's going to be sleeping in a jail cell tonight. Then, "I didn't see anything, officers. But there was some noise in that direction earlier." The boy points down the street, and smiles sweetly.

"Thank you. If you see anything else, please give us a call. Goodnight, sir."

When the footsteps fade, Daichi lets out a long breath of relief. He sits up slowly as the stranger crouches down next to him.

"So, I take it you're one of those intoxicated hooligans with rowdy behaviour?"

"I told you, it's not me, it's my friends," Daichi moans, "I was just making sure they didn't get themselves killed, or worse, get someone else killed-" He frowns when he catches the small smirk on the other boy's face.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to throw you under the bus." A hand is offered to Daichi, along with a smile that could melt the entire continent of Antarctica. "I'm Sugawara Koushi, but I go by Suga."

Daichi takes the hand, hoping his face isn't as flushed as he thinks it is. He knows he probably looks like a fool, after running around and that alcohol didn't help. "I'm, uh, Daichi. Sawamura Daichi."

"Well, Daichi. It's two am, and I have a morning class tomorrow. If it's alright with you, I'd like to put all this excitement to a rest and deal with it after the sun's come up and I've had my morning coffee, hm?"

Daichi nods. "Yeah, I'm-I'm really sorry, again, for crashing into your backyard." He rubs the back of his neck, but it seems all the adrenaline of the last hour has left him drained. "Um. I guess I should get going?"

Suga tilts his head, casting a look over him. If Daichi wasn't struggling to keep his eyes open and two feet firmly on the ground, he'd probably be blushing. "Why don't you come in, and just stay for the night?"

"W-what?"

"Not like that." Suga holds up his hands. "I mean, you look pretty tired, and I'm worried you're not going to make it home in one piece. Besides, who knows if the cops are still around?"

Daichi thinks it over, or tries to, as the haziness in his mind seems to thicken. "I guess that way you can make sure I'll be sticking around to fix that gnome of yours."

"That's right. I'm not letting you get away." Suga gives him a smile, though this one sends cold shivers down Daichi's neck. He leads him into the house, stepping quietly across the threshold into the dim living room. "I'll go grab some blankets, you can crash on the couch."

Daichi nods, sinking down gratefully on said couch. He yawns, so tired and sleepy that he doesn't even fully register he's going to be spending the night in a stranger's house, and a cute stranger at that. Kuroo and Bokuto are going to have a field day when they hear this.

"Daichi? Here."

"Thanks." Daichi takes the blanket, nodding at Suga's form in the dim lighting. "I'll, um, I'll take care of Hinata tomorrow, I promise."

"You better," says Suga, laughing lightly, "or Kageyama's not going to be happy."

Daichi nods, already lying down. He's about to drift off into some much needed sleep when he finds it in him to ask one last question.

"Who's Kageyama?"

"Ah." Suga pauses, and then turns back to send him one last smile. "My cat."

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

(omake:)

Daichi closes the door behind him, and sighs dreamily, leaning his forehead against the cool hard surface for a moment. He doesn't get to daydream for long, however, as suddenly, two loud voices pierce through the quiet and wakes his hungover brain.

"DAICHI! -WE THOUGHT WE'D NEVER SEE AGAIN!"

He holds up his hands, glaring at his roommates, aka two overgrown toddlers with frightening hair styles. "I was only gone for six hours, jeez."

"But you didn't answer your phone-"

"And when we realized you weren't with us and went back-"

"You weren't there-"

"So we thought you'd gotten caught-"

"But there wasn't an angry Sawamura Phone Call-"

"We were so worried-"

"Who else is going to do our laundry for us-"

"Do it yourself, for gods sakes." Daichi sighs, running a hand over his face. "I got caught by the guy whose backyard we crashed into." He shrugs. "He didn't report me to the police but he wanted me to fix his garden gnome. And he was kind enough to let me crash on the couch last night."

Kuroo and Bokuto exchange a glance. "Hold on, you stayed over in a stranger's home?"

He shrugs again. "Yeah?" He blinks at the serious looks on their faces. "What?"

"Sawamura Daichi." They both clap a hand on his shoulder. "Tell us. Was he cute?"

" _What?_ "

"Come on. You ignore our calls and disappear for a whole six hours at somebody's house and come home with that dreamy look on your face. Bokuto might have wild nights like those but you? No way. 'Fess up. Who stole your heart?"

"He didn't steal my-we didn't-nothing happened, okay?"

"You're blushing, Sawamuraaa~"

"I am not! Nothing happened, Suga and I are just strangers that happened to meet under awkward circumstances-"

"Oho, Suga, is it?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake-"

"Ohohoho?"

"Ohohoho!"

Just as Daichi's contemplating the consequences of double homicide, a door slams open and a pair of furious, blazing gold eyes glare at them from the doorway of a bedroom.

"Shut up. I'm. Sleeping." Kenma hisses. He turns and slams the door shut again without waiting for a reply.

They stare at each other in fearful silence.

"Guess you're sleeping on the couch, bro," says Bokuto, clapping Kuroo's shoulder.

* * *

 **who else is hella excited about hq season 2 but not as excited about school whoop whoop**

 **come yell at about volleydorks with me on twitter: puddingcatbae or tumblr: sometimes-i-get-a-little**


End file.
